Pandemonium
by LostGetFound
Summary: Jace and Clary meet for the first time in years at the club Pandemonium. Characters are human. Songfic.


**This is a random Clary and Jace fic where both of them are human. The song that inspired it is **_**D is for Dangerous**_** by Alison Iraheta. I kinda switched the point of view back and forth from paragraph to paragraph, and I hope that's not confusing.**

"Jace."

One word. The red-head sitting in a chair at the back of the club only said one word, but that was all it took. Jace Herondale stopped in his tracks. He would know that voice anywhere. "Clarissa? Clarissa Fray?"

The petite girl laughed at the shock in his voice. "The very same."

Jace couldn't stop staring at her. He hadn't seen her in years, but she was still as gorgeous as she had always been. Her long red hair flowed loose the way he liked it, and her emerald green eyes were as bright as ever. Right now, they were twinkling with mischief. "It's been a long time." She got to her feet to give him a hug.

"You look amazing, Clary." He had to shout to be heard over the music of the club. She let go of him and took a step back. He ran his eyes over her skimpy dress and up to her face. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Clary rolled her eyes at him. "You haven't changed much." She smiled. He had the same well-muscled form, the same tawny curls, the same golden eyes, and he even held himself the same way. Jace had always been a womanizer, too handsome for his own good. The three years since they had last seen each other had made him more so. She should have known she would run into him at Pandemonium, the club that had been one of their favorite haunts.

Tearing his gaze from her body, Jace regained his composure and raised an eyebrow. "Neither have you." This wasn't too much of a lie. She was still the delicate and pretty thing she had been when they were in high school. Now, she had an inner confidence that showed.

Starting senior year, Jace had had somewhat of a crush on Clary. He had flirted with her constantly, singling her out often. Unlike most girls, she had taken his suggestions and innuendos as jokes. He had never even convinced her to kiss him. He smirked as he realized that he now had a chance to remedy that. "Dance with me." He held out a hand.

Clary didn't have to think twice. She took his hand and followed the attractive blonde onto the dance floor. It didn't take long for them to get into the rhythm of the music. The music pounded loudly as the moved together.

_A is for all I want  
B is for battling  
C is for can't you stay longer  
'Cause I want you so madly_

Clary remembered dancing with Jace at high school parties. Jace had danced with all of the girls at every party, more than once. Three years ago, Jace had been the biggest flirt in school and for years preceding that, Clary had had a huge crush on him. She loved it when he danced with her, but she had always known that nothing would ever happen between them.

All of her old feelings tried to come back as they danced together. She fought them off. She was a grown woman now. She no longer had a crush on Jace Herondale, but that didn't mean that what was left of her younger self didn't love finally being able to touch him.

_E is for no escape  
'Cause I don't wanna leave you  
F is for falling too fast  
With no parachute, oh_

_And who's gonna save me, now, oh..._

Jace swayed to the music as Clary danced around him. The music pounding in their ears and the crush of sweaty bodies were unnoticed by Jace as he watched Clary lustfully. He wanted her now just as badly as he had years ago. He pulled her body closer to his, bringing a smile to both of their faces.

Clary lifted her green eyes to meet Jace's gold ones and let out a laugh. Her smile became a smirk and she winked at him slyly. She had learned a thing or two since she had last seen him. She demonstrated this as she pushed closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved seductively with the beat. She pressed her body flush against Jace's and watched as his eyes darkened in the dim light of the club.

It gave Clary satisfaction to see a guy who had been with many girls so focused on only her. His attention was unwavering. She shifted against him as he tried to be as still as possible to focus better on her.

_You've taken me under  
You've stolen my thunder  
And I think I'm all out of fire  
Want you to win  
All that I ever was  
Is burning in this lust  
Your love is a weapon  
And it's turning me to dust  
D is for dangerous  
D is for dangerous_

When he felt that he couldn't take much more of her teasing, Jace unwrapped Clary's arms from his neck. She pretended to pout, but quickly stopped as he moved away and beckoned for her to follow him. She stared provocatively at the blonde boy. He shifted, feeling her gaze on his back and grabbed her hand. They moved together through the crush of bodies of the dance floor.

_G for get out of here  
It's really too much  
H is for how do I leave  
When I'm addicted to your love  
I is for insane  
It smells like danger  
J is for jump off the ship  
Or the storm will take you_

_And who's gonna save me, now, oh..._

The couple went quietly up the stairs at the back of the club. They claimed a secluded alcove for themselves. Even from upstairs, the music was loud enough to cover most other noises. For Jace, the only thing louder than the beat of the music was the beat of his heart. He had wanted Clary for so long, and he was finally going to have her.

Slowly, gently he lowered his mouth to hers. The red-headed girl kissed him back. She made no pretense of being gentle. Her part of the kiss was passionate, and realizing what she wanted, Jace quickly caught on. Clary backed up until she hit something hard. The wall at her back kept her from moving any further. Jace kissed her harder, his lips moving over hers fervently. The kiss became more and more intense as the two released tension that they hadn't even known was there.

_You've taken me under  
You've stolen my thunder  
And I think I'm all out of fire  
Want you to win  
All that I ever was  
Is burning in this lust_

The music took on a swirling, intense tone that matched the fervor of the couple. The pandemonium and chaos the beat created in the dancers' hearts was stronger for Clary and Jace. Clary wrapped her hands in Jace's hair and pulled his face to hers. Through the haze that had began to settle over her, she looked into her golden angel's eyes.

Jace's eyes were lingering on her lips. He found their softness alluring. He eyed her slightly bruised lips with satisfaction before kissing her again. He nipped her lower lip with his to get her attention then sucked it in between his own.

_Your love is a weapon  
And it's turning me to dust  
D is for dangerous  
D is for dangerous_

Their hearts raced in unison. Jace had never felt more in tune with anyone. As their movements got more and more eager, the beat pounded louder. Both felt the intensity of the moment. It was wild and dangerous. Pandemonium was the perfect name for the club that housed Clary and Jace's first physical encounter since maturing. The chaos and disorder of the club fit with their mood.

Their kisses became deeper. Their touches became more sloppy. They were both breathing heavily, but neither slowed down. Clary found it hard to form a coherent thought as Jace kissed her again and again. She felt the need to return the favor and soon, Jace was panting for loss of breath.

Clary pulled away to catch her breath and study her partner. His golden eyes had darkened to a molten color. She was intoxicated with his presence and she knew he felt exactly the same way.

In that moment, Jace's thoroughly intoxicated brain had one thought. "Again." He voiced his thought as a whisper in Clary's ear. She complied, kissing him as he asked.

_D is for dangerous  
D is for dangerous_

_K is for killing me  
L is for I can't leave  
Oh, 'cause I'll never make it  
If I'm not living on the edge  
And for the rest  
Let's just forget  
'Cause I never want out of this..._

Neither knew how the night was going to end, but one thing was for sure. This kind of connection was new to them, and they were going to explore it. This night would not be their last. It would not be the end. It was only the beginning.

**R&R. I want to hear your opinion whether it's good or bad.**


End file.
